Tangled around your cold heart
by Rapunzelisawesome
Summary: So this is the first part of a trilogy of stories. The main characters are Rapunzel and jack. I will soon bring in more characters including Merida and hiccup. In this they both attend a high school filled with other fictional characters.
1. Tangled around your cold heart Chapter 1

tangled up in high school part one

Rapunzel ran down the street in bare feet, wildly swinging her open satchel all over the place "Shit I'm gonna be late!" She yelled. It was her first day of high school, and yes, she was late.

Once she had finally reached the school, the gates they were locked. "Shit!" She mumbled. The gates were at least five meters tall, allot of important princess and princes went here so you'd be surprised how many break-ins they'd had. She tried to climb over it but once she got to the top her hair got all tangled up and she fell back onto the sidewalk. "Shit" she yelled, not caring if anyone heard her.

After moving her hair so that she could actually see, she noticed a rip in the bottom of her dress. It wasn't to bad but still, clearly not good enough for this 'snob' school. "Great." She mumbled sarcastically. "Hey" a voice called out, "you need some help there?" She looked up. Shit. It was Jack Frost, the schools very own 'bad boy prankster' Rapunzel didn't know what he had against her, but it seemed as if he would always target her in school.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Rapunzel asked accusingly

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Jack snapped, he was flying on top of the fence, mocking the fact that Rapunzel was on the wrong side.

"What do you want Frost?" Rapunzel was clearly fed up with him

"Hey, I'm just here to help!"

"And what makes you think I need your help" Rapunzel stood up, and crossed her arms

The bell rang. "Because you're late"

Jack said as he jumped down from the fence

"Can you just go away?!" Rapunzel wasn't glad to see Jack, and she had never been late before, so this kinda ruined her record

"Woah! I'm just here to help!" Jack said with his hands up

"You? Help? Why would you help me?" Rapunzel said accusingly

"Oh...uh...do you want my help or not Goldy?" Jack said as he extended his hand

Rapunzel hated when he called her that. It would always remind her of when they used to be friends. But she didn't want to miss the rest of school so she took his hand.

Jack, effortlessly lifted Rapunzel over the fence. "Thanks Frost" Rapunzel said without eye contact "I've gotta go I'm late."

"That's a first!" Jack joked, but Rapunzel didn't find it funny. Then Jack watched Rapunzel run off to her locker.


	2. Tangled around your cold heart Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rapunzel was late to class so her usual spot next to Eugenie was taken by that Merida girl. 'Just great, now I get to sit with the delinquents.' Rapunzel searched the room for an empty seat. Just as she had presumed, the only free seat was next to the class fool, Hiccup.

Rapunzel halfheartedly dumped her books on the desk and sat down.

"Hiya Punzie!" He said, it's was almost as if he didn't see the disgusted look on Rapunzels face.

"Uh... Hi Hiccup" she murmured

"Why are you so late?" He said

"That's none of you business" Rapunzel said as she look directly ahead.

"Whatever Punzie"

Class went by pretty quickly, as soon as it was over Rapunzel ran to her locker trying to hid the rip in her dress. "Hey!" Said a voice coming from behind Rapunzel, she spun around to see Eugene standing behind her.

"Oh hey Eugene"

"You were late to class... Wait! Is you dress ripped? Is that Jack kid bothering you again?You know if he lays a finger on you he'll be dealing with me"

"No, no it's fine, but thanks, I'll let you know if anything does happen. And don't worry, I was only late because the gate was locked"

"Whatever you say! Now I've got a lunch time club to get to so I'll catch you later! Seeya"

"Bye Eugene"

Then he left. Rapunzel was once again by herself. She didn't know what she would do for the next half an hour. Eugene was her only friend, they'd been friends for two years. Ever since they meet they've been inseparable, but now that they were in high school and Eugene joined all the boys clubs, Rapunzel spent most of her lunches alone.

She thought deeply about who to sit next to. There were no empty tables so she had to choose from one of the many terrible options. On the first table was Hiccup, Merida, and Astrid, Hiccup was to weird and Astrid doesn't like Rapunzel at all, so I guess that tables a no. On table two there was Mulan, Jasmine, and Belle, they were the popular girls so that tables a definite no. Rapunzel continued to go through each table in the cafeteria until she came to the conclusion that she was going to have to sit on the ground.

She decided not to sit on the smelly cafeteria floor, but on the fresh grass outside, where no one would see her. So she carried her lunch tray outside and sat herself down leaning against a wall behind the school.

Just before she ate her lunch, the worst thing that could ever possibly happen, happened. Jack showed up.

"Hey Goldy. Where's your little boyfriend now?" Jack said as he sat uncomfortably close to Rapunzel.

"Eugene's not my boyfriend" Rapunzel didn't even look at Jack, but she had rage in her eyes.

"Whatever you say Goldy!"

Then there was silence. For quite awhile. Rapunzel excepted Jack to go away but he didn't. He just sat there. So she decided to say something.

"Why do you even talk to me? You hate me remember?" Rapunzel said, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"True, but your fun to mess with"

"You see, this is your problem you messed up everything and yet you still have the nerve to come around here and talk to me" Rapunzel tried hard to hide her emotions but it clearly wasn't working, she had so much hate built up inside for Jack, she had been pushing the hate down into a volcano of emotions, and that volcano could erupt any second now.

"Hey! I'm not the one who messed it all up!" Jack yelled, he was very offended by Rapunzels accusation.

Rapunzel stood up and began to storm away. About three meters away from where they were previously sitting Rapunzel turned around and said, with tear filled eyes "You left me Jack. I needed you and you weren't there!" Then she stormed off, leaving Jack speechless.


	3. Tangled around your cold heart chapter 3

Rapunzel pushed past all the gossiping children in the corridor as she tried to reach her locker without anyone seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She had failed to hide her emotions and now she had to pay the price. Just when she thought she had reached her locker without anyone seeing her she discovered that Eugene had been chasing her down the crowded hallway.

"Rapunzel? Are you okay?" Eugene was trying to help, but it didn't make anything better.

Rapunzel sank to the floor and continued to cry.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything?" Eugene said, while comforting Rapunzel. After she had calmed down, Rapunzel muttered one word, "Jack."

That one word was enough to enraged Eugene. He stood up as the bell went.

"You better get to class, I've got a free, I'll deal with this Jack" Eugene said as he held out his hand to help her up. Rapunzel took his hand and said as he lifted her up,

"don't, I don't want you to get hurt."

This was obviously not a problem, Eugene was a football player, he could easily defeat Jack without any harm to himself, she just didn't want Jack to think that she went running of to Eugene and told him to get revenge.

"Don't worry about me now get to class, you don't wanna be late again do you?" Eugene said as he ran off. Rapunzel shook her head then walked off to class.

Rapunzel had English, but it went past pretty quick. She didn't see Jack at lunch an Eugene was at football practice.

When Rapunzel got home, she ran straight up stairs ignoring her mother. She stitched up her dress, then laid down in bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking about the days events, her outburst at Jack, what Eugene said about getting even.

Then her phone vibrated, it was a text from Eugene

"Hey Rapunzel, I had a talk with Jack, he won't be bothering you anymore"

Rapunzel didn't feel like talking so she just replied with "thanks." Then she slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Tangled around your cold heart Chapter 4

When Rapunzel got to school she was early. But that was okay because it was better than being late. The first half of the day went by pretty normally, she sat with Eugene, talked about homework, and focused in class, but when lunch break arrived and Eugene had football practice, Rapunzel decided to go talk to Jack.

She told herself that it was so she could explain that she didn't ask Eugene to hurt him, but she couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere deep inside of her, she just wanted to see him.

Rapunzel walked towards Jacks usual hangout spot at the back of the school.

It was an old, rotten, tree. The ground was covered in garbage, which Rapunzel tried to avoid considering she always wore bare feet.

She looked around, but there was no site of Jack. "Jack?" She called out.  
But there was no reply.

She walked around the trunk of the tree but before she could stop herself she stepped on a sharp piece of broken glass.  
"Ahh!" Rapunzel cried out in pain. That's when Jack jumped down from one of the higher branches o the tree.  
"Rapunzel?What are you doing here?" He said as he lifted her over to a nearby bench.  
"I want you to know I didn't send Eugene, I couldn't stop him, I hope he didn't say anything to bad" Rapunzel said as she turned to face Jack.

Jack was staring straight ahead. He had his hoodie up so Rapunzel couldn't see his face.  
"Nah! Since when do you care anyway Goldy?"

"Since now" Rapunzel had somehow let her guard down, she had, just for a moment, forgotten what Jack did to her, all those years ago.

"So where is Eugene anyway?"

"Oh he's at football practice." This made Jack laugh. "Of course he plays football." He said still without looking at Rapunzel.  
"So... How's life?" Rapunzel wanted to continue speaking to him but couldn't really think of anything to say.

She had so many things she wanted him to know but not a word to say.

Jack shrugged "lonely" he muttered. Rapunzel couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.  
"What about you Goldy?" Jack said, he was hiding all emotion and Rapunzel couldn't tell of he was happy, sad, or angry.

"It's been a little complicated, school, homework, you know, that sort of stuff" Rapunzel could feel the awkwardness of the conversation.  
Then for awhile there was silence, nothing but the sound of the wind.

Then Rapunzel tried to break the silence.

"Hey Jack, why's your hood up? I've know you for years and never seen you wear it like that"

"Oh uh it's really nothing" Jack said trying to avoid the topic.  
"Did you dye your hair? You better have not!" Rupunzel said as she reached out and pulled down his hood.

"Don't!" Jack called out.

"Oh." Rapunzel said when she saw Jacks black-eye. At first she was shocked, then confused, and then enraged.

Jack quickly put his hood back up and turned away from Rapunzel.  
"Jack, who did this to you?" Rapunzel asked, but she already knew the answer. Eugene.  
"I'm sorry but I have to go." Jack stated, Rapunzel wasn't sure if he was more angry, or embarrassed.

"Okay but can we talk later?" Rapunzel pleaded

"Fine, meet me here after school." The Jack got up and walked away.

That's when Rapunzels anger returned, how could he do such a thing? And when I'd asked him not to! Me and Eugene need to have a little talk, now.

Rapunzel stormed into the boys locker room, she didn't care who was in there but luckily it was only Eugene and Hiccup.

"Is she even aloud to be here?" Hiccup said

"Shut your face hole Hiccup" Rapunzel snapped at him.

Then Eugene said"Hey Rapunzel! What are you doing he-" Rapunzel slap him. Right across the face.

"How could you do something so irrational and stupid? If you wanted to prove a point you didn't have to hit him!" Rapunzel yelled in his face.

"Hey he started it!" Eugene said in his own defence.

"I don't care who started it! You mess with him again I won't forgive you."

"Alright, alright I was just trynna help."

Rapunzel stormed out of the boys locker room, as if she had just realised she was there.

"Drama-bomb!" Said Hiccup


End file.
